In Another Life
by cursedlitfan
Summary: What if Rory thought a bit more about certain other things than graduation and Yale, and what if a little turn of events concerning Jess makes him reflect on his life ahead. Will things be any different for the two? Starts off at the end of season 3, with Keg!Max!
1. People don't call them classic's for

**In another life**

_Chapter 1: "People don't call them classics for nothing, right?"_

Rating: K/T

Disclaimer: Zero, nothing, nada.

_**AN:**_ Yes, this is another one of those AU, "what if" stories… I have read enough of them myself, but as I was trying to write something this was what my brain came up with. Anyways, I tried to keep it simple by just adding some small changes to the actual plotline. It is not heavy on drama, and I don't intend on adding any more in the chapters to come. I personally don't think I qualify to write any heavy angst or drama, considering this being my second posted fic and first "longer" story ever written.

The idea to write this came to me after hearing Katy Perry's song "The one that got away". (I'll admit it I listen to Miss Perry and actually get lit-inspiration… Sue me.)

Now back to the story. The timing is set around prom and graduation back in season 3. It starts off in the episode Keg!Max! (You'll probably recognize some of the actual dialogue taken from the show) And I know the twisting and twirling of this particular episode is a Lit-fanfiction writers favorite, but I get it now. It is probably the most unsatisfying ending I have ever seen of a relationship on TV, ever! One that every lit fan cries over and wants to change, hence this story being my take on how things should have/ could have ended and blah blah.)

Moving on. Sorry if the characters seem OOC, I just wanted to write a story were R/J acted more their age, where graduating college demands a minimal attendance record, where Jess actually manages to open up (at least to some degree) and where Rory is less stressed out by graduation so that other "things" get prioritized… Everything on the show prior to the episode 3x19 has happened and further on, some things will be altered, while some things will remain the same. Whatever is relevant to the story will be mentioned ;)

Please remember that English is not my first language, it's not even my third. So for all the grammar mistakes I once again blame my high school English teacher, so any complaints can go directly to him. (Hmh, should I maybe post his home address or something?) And finally sorry if there is a lot of dialogue, it was just how I pictured this story in my head.

**The lyrics:**

Katy Perry – "The one that got away".

"In another life I would be your girl, we'd keep all our promises, it be us against the world…

… In another life I would make you stay, so I don't have to say that you were the one that got away…"

* * *

_Ch. 1: "People don't call them classics for nothing, right?"_

Walking out of the garage Rory turns to jess. "I like that you're getting to know Dave a little."

"Yeah, he's a cool guy." Jess shrugs casually.

"Good. It's going to make the four of us going to prom together even more fun."

"Ah, yes, I almost forgot about the prom."

"No, you were trying to forget about the prom."

"I agreed to go and I am a man of my word."

"How's that arm I twisted?"

"I got the feeling back in it."

"It's just if there was one more dance I wanna go to in my whole life, it'd be the Stars Hollow High prom, with Lane. That's a big part of it."

"I'm getting the tickets this week."

"And I'll pay, okay?"

"Not a chance."

"It means a tux, you know. I know it's geeky."

"Tuxes are also James Bond. That's not geeky."

"You're kind."

"And going to stash a change of clothes in the limo." They kiss, as Jess leave while Rory goes back into the house.

CUT TO RORY'S BEDROOM

Rory enters her bedroom not aware of the tiny figure leaning over the window.

Lane jumps back from the window cluthing her drumstick to her chest.

"Jeez! Rory… You have been watching Matt Damon doing his thing way too much."

"Huh?" Rory says confused.

"You know the sneaking up on people, silently just waiting to shoot their heads off?" She waits for Rory's response…

"Hello!? Jason Bourne!? Ultimate spy hottie dealing with memory loss and all that secret agent stuff?"

Rory finally catching up. "Oh, yea. That guy…"

"Wow, jess must be one hell of a kisser if one smooch makes Rory Gilmore lose HER memory." Lane chuckles.

"What? Why?"

"Oh come on Mrs. Bourne, I accidentally, underlining the word accidentally caught a sneak peek of a little Rory-Jess one on one time… and as weird as it was catching this glimpse from a window it was adorable." Lane grins.

"Oh." Rory blushes, before quickly retorting. "Well, I guess If im Jason Bourne, than that makes you Jim Carrey in "cable guy"? "You know, because of the STALKING." Rory laughs.

"Haha, laugh all you want. As I said, it was totally by accident!"

After a beat Lane lights up. "Even if I did once tell you that I live my life vicariously through you!" "Wow. I am Jim Carrey in Cable guy!" She pouts. "Oh and, cheap reference by the way. Couldn't I at least be Glenn Close in Fatal Attraction, now that's talking about a real crazy stalker?"

Rory and lane both laughs and falls onto Rory's bed.

"Now moving onto serious matters here. I am guessing from the looks of it that jess agreed to go to the stars hollow high prom?" "And I guess it didn't take more convincing than the usual Rory-Gilmore-pout. Or?"

"Ok, ok. Ill admit it" "You were right. I honestly thought he would put up more of a fight. Maybe he just mellowed a bit, or maybe some of my so called "dedicated school spirit" – (Putting up air-qoutes with her fingers.) - rubbed off on him"

Suddenly remembering who she was talking about Rory shakes her head quickly. "Scratch that, its JESS we are talking about. I'm sure he just reasoned and saw that it was just one harmless night of fun?

"Hah. Im sure you have rubbed off enough on him anyways." Lane winks.

"Lane!"

"Sorry. You know I only have a few weeks left of this *Pointing at herself and Rory*, where I can be this crude and outspoken, you know before I get shipped off to Alabama's finest ChristianCollege for girls" Lane looks down.

"Hey, you don't know that yet. Didn't't you say Mama Kim hadn't decided on the details concerning which school or what you were gonna do after high school?"

"Yes, but knowing her she has probably already sent in my admission letter perfected with a picture of me attending Sunday school from when I was 7! Making me look like the perfect ACC student to match their perfectly-wholesome-Christian image. Lanes eyes get bigger.

"Not knowing that I was only seven and that my mom lured me into going to church every Sunday with the promise of a bowl of fruit loops and 30 min of "saved by the bell" afterwards. There were no other motives behind my good-girl attendance other than the simplistic intentions of wanting to get high on sugar and watching mind numbing entertainment just so I could escape Mama Kims crazy routines of tofu snacks and korean facts-of life TV documentaries like every other night! You see that, and I see that, but ACC doesn't get to know that!" Lane takes a deep breath.

"Woah there. And the ramble is back on." "Rory says suddenly feeling out of breath herself by just watching her friend pouring out her concerns flavored with both amusing and slightly overdramatic takes on her childhood.

"Sorry. You are right. Nothing has been confirmed. And I am guessing it is also too early to start planning my call to whatever teen-hot line out there specializing in helping the youth dealing with forceful-parents and their vicious college plans…"

"Yes, hold that call. And go back to thinking about other things. Like the prom…"

"Yes, back on topic." Lane breathes in. "Jess, you, me and Dave. It's gonna be so much fun!"

"Yea. I think so too"

"And who knows, it might be the night, right?" Lane almost whispers out of habit.

Rory once again lost. "What night? Lane, you are losing me again…"

"Wait. Are you telling me you haven't thought about IT happening on prom night? I mean I know it is a cliché and all, but the thought must have crossed your mind at some point… right? Lane asks searching for confirmation, seeing as she would rather not be the only one partly freaking out over the age old "tradition". "After all, American media just about floods our brains with the image of prom night being THE one night were teen-lovers, actually become you know lovers!"

Rory suddenly aware of Lanes rambling point looks down. "Oh."

"Wow. You actually hadn't thought about it, had you?" Lane looks apologetically at Rory.

"Honestly? No. With school and everything, that part of the prom "experience" hadn't crossed my mind… Should it have?" Rory asks suddenly self- conscious, looking at lane for answers.

"I don't know. And please don't freak out. I'm sure I'm just being the crazy-unoriginal-cliché-following-high-school-brat, with zero experience in said department might I add. So I wouldn't recommend you taking my words any seriously and please don't let me be the one creating drama out of nothing…"

"It's ok. And you do make a valid point about prom night - being the night of all nights and all that, I mean… Oh jeez that sounded like a Grease song. Eww."

Lane chuckles. "Well American proms do have that certain clichéd grease thing about them. Not that there's anything wrong with clichés…I mean people don't call them classics for nothing, right?"

Rory nods. "Hmh, I guess."

"But Just to get things straight here, are you actually suggesting taking the next step with Jess, and preferably doing that on the most classic and "classy" nights of them all?" Rory asks partly intrigued by the idea and partly freaking out by the same and suddenly very possible thought.

"Don't mock! And who me? I am not suggesting anything, I am merely stating the obvious about prom and what millions of high school seniors all over the country might or might not be thinking about. Not meaning you have to follow the trend or anything…

"And now that I know that you are one of those few rare seventeen year olds who haven't shared this train of thought, you can forget my non-important ramblings on American prom "traditions" and so on. Ok?" Suddenly feeling like she was the freak for obsessing over some stupid girly idea, she knew she shouldn't have stuck around the cafeteria when those cheerleaders at her school started talking about the same things last week. She was Lane after all, prom and high school should be beneath her, she should be visioning doing it at some "Woodstock" eventwith The Strokes playing in the background. Ok, maybe not exactly like that, but, yeah. Prom night? Jeez.

Stopping in both of their own thoughts for a moment. Rory is the first one to speak up. "Lane?"

"Yeah, uh what?" Lane nods.

"What if I said, I haven't been too busy to think about it..."

Mildly shocked but at the same time amused Lane quips. "Oh. Ok. So you have thought about it? Of course you have. You have a pulse after all."

"I just... I have been busy with school and everything, but the thought has been on my mind. And I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? You do know I am not my mother right? So any m-rated fantasies before marriage unfortunately doesn't make the list of Lanes kim's acts of Immoral conduct…"

"Not about that. I… I kinda told my mom about this a few weeks ago… So, I'm sorry for telling you after her…"

"Oh… Well the important thing is that you are telling me now. And that you ready take matters into your own hands…. Immediately regretting her phrasing, Lane tries to recover. " Like, not in your hands - hands…but…oh man. You know what I mean."

Rory laughs. "Yea, yea I get it. And I'll think about it, so thanks for the advice… if I can call it that." Rory smirks.

Lane throws a pillow at Rory. "Hey, shut up! You should appreciate your novice friend's awesome advice on the matter thus giving you and James Dean the perfect WHEN and WHERE, so that all you two have to figure out is HOW." Lane winks and bounces of the bed.

"Gotta go! Mama Kim is expecting me any time, so wish me luck and let's hope there are no new college brochures to look at over tea today!"

"Good luck, and uh… thanks for the talk." Rory looks down.

"No biggie. See you later."

Lane leaves Rory's house with a big grin, feeling pretty content after actually making Rory think about certain things. Things Lane would have thought Rory already did think about. She did just want Rory to be happy, and things with her and Jess seemed to be pretty good, so taking the next step would only natural. Even if that meant her being the one to "do it" last. Not that she ever thought she would be the first. And who knows? If things with Dave ever become serious…maybe…

Lane walks the familiar steps up the stairs to their boutique/home in deep thought, when the sudden sight of Mama Kim ironing something looking like a nuns-uniform stirs and abruptly breaks any thought concerning prom, prom night or even Dave. Lane cringes and enters the Kim household.

After Lanes bouncing farewell. Rory lays flat on her stomach. Lane was right. Prom night as clichéd as it might be, was the perfect night to take the next step with jess. With her leaving to Europe with her mom right after graduation, finding another time for said event would be hard to come across. And Rory was getting more and more wrapped up in vivid thoughts about her and jess doing more than just kissing. Assuming Jess also was on the same page, Rory wanted to make prom something more for Jess than just a lame excuse to dress up as James Bond. Smiling to herself, she hid her head with a pillow and decided on telling jess at Kyle's party later this week.

_To be continued..._

* * *

_**AN: Please review and be honest. I'm still new at this, so all feedback is highly appreciated. **_


	2. A diploma not worth hanging up on your

_Chapter 2: "A diploma maybe not worth hanging up on your fridge…"_

* * *

LATER THE SAME WEEK

Jess is called in to talk with Principal Merton while standing in line to buy prom tickets.

"Jess Mariano, sit, sit" Principle Merton says smugly.

Jess grunts. "To what do I owe this pleasure? Last time I checked you don't need to be a member of the football team to buy prom tickets?"

"Ah the prom, no Jess the reason I asked them to send you to my office has nothing to do with the prom." Merton looks at Jess with a mix of frustration and annoyance.

"Although I'm surprised a student of your caliber and so called school spirit wants to attend a Stars Hollow high social event? After a beat Merton points a finger at Jess. "I must warn you though; this year we have arranged a strong security routine so any shenanigans you plan on performing will not be fruitful."

"Gee, can't a guy just put on his dancing shoes without being pinned as a security warning these days?" There's another beat. Jess looks down on his shoes.

"Uh, my girlfriend wants to go… so I'm going."

"Aha…"

"Well let's not prolong this shall we… You see Jess you are a very lucky guy who actually can attend the prom." Jess sensed there was something wrong, so here, now, he would finally get what's coming…

"As we both know your attendance in classes and tests have been minima this semester. Not to mention the lack of participation and those very few assignments you actually did turn in. I and your teachers have been worried that you might not be able to graduate because of all this. And have several times tried to warn you about this, meeting no response from you side might I add." He takes a deep breath before continuing. "Basically what I am trying to tell you Jess, is…that despite all of this you are… you are graduating." Merton says with slight disappointment showing.

A little pause goes by without either of them talking.

Jess weirdly calm, looks up at the tall figure now standing over his head. "Well gosh, if I knew it took this little effort I would have skipped the last couple of English classes discussing how Bridget Jones diary and the whole chic-lit phenomena has changed women's perspective on literature. Personally I wouldn't even discuss this in a so called literature class, but what do you expect when your English teacher gets her literary input from reading Cosmo right?" Jess rambled.

Merton shakes his head. "And he's humble to! Look Jess, like I said we are all surprised, but you somehow managed to meet the minimal requirements. You won't have grades or a diploma worth hanging up on your fridge, but you aregraduating."

"Chill, I get it, you're surprised. You don't have to repeat the words graduate and surprise to make a point. I'm lucky I get it."

Merton slowly getting more and more agitated sits down. "Now Jess that's it, you are damn lucky! So don't test me here." He pinches his nose. "Look, now that you're done with high school I advise you to take your education seriously. Now if academics are not something you want to pursue, at least think about your future and plan ahead. It doesn't't take too much effort, and resenting authorities will not get you far… You might have lucked out this time, but the world out there won't always give you a break. And there will no longer be any teachers or parents to guide or push you." Merton breathes in.

"I know this is not news or advice that you haven't heard before, not from me, your teachers or your uncle. Just.. Just think about it ok?" Not knowing what to expect from the careless hoodlum sitting in front of him staring back with a blank face, Merton shrugs seeing no other reason for a longer heart to heart. He stands up.

Jess looks down. There are no witty remarks flooding the surface of his head, and there is no rude parting line being launched any time soon, even as Jess stares at a framed photograph of a pink bow-tied poodle on the desk in front of him. All he can do is stare.

"Now we're done here. Good luck and enjoy the prom."

Jess slowly stands up and leaves. He goes back to stand in line for the prom tickets, more numb this time, thinking how he ought to be feeling a sense of relief rather than the bursting feeling of guilt.

After a few minutes of standing in line he quickly sees Dean walking up behind him to stand in the same line.

Jess already a bit irritated turns around. "Heya Dino, so first you're the quarterback of the football team and now you're going to prom… boy if your date is a cheerleader, then I'll be damned if we actually weren't on the set of American pie or something, I'm sure it must be so hard to live life as such a cliché, right?"

"Shut up Jess". Dean stands tall trying to come up with a suitable comeback but ends up just standing there, scowling.

"Hey men, save the Frankenstein glares for the ball huh, just remember to smile a little so you won't scare your date… I mean wearing a tux won't make u look any less scary with that scowl thing u got going on…" Jess demonstrates by doing an imitation, which ironically earns him an even angrier scowl.

Dean ignores Jess remarks. And after some evil glaring from both parts, his best thought quip comes to mind…

"So I heard Rory's going to Yale?" Dean looks smugly.

Jess nods, nothing gets passed this guy huh.

"Good for her, shell get away from Stars Hollow, while you, well I bet you can still wait tables at Luke's right? Hey man, you know what they say, college isn't for everyone." Dean smiles proudly.

Jess sighs and mumbles. "Woah, I guess the teachers got to you too…"

Jess speaks up louder this time and after another beat he looks up. "Wait, are you actually worried about me Dino? "I recommend you don't waste those few brain cells of yours thinking about my future, I'm sure it's enough for you to keep track of Taylors color coded stacking routines."

Dean brushes the remark off and continues. "Shell lose interest in you man, hanging with college kids, shell move on…"

"Hey, mind your own business and go play Jerry Springer somewhere else, all right…"

Lindsay walks over to Dean and greets him with a kiss,. Jess turns around annoyed.

So in the past 15 minutes, two of the most annoying, incompetent people of Stars Hallow have made him think about life after high school. Honestly it feels surreal to actually graduate in the first place. Principal Merton was right. After cutting class and doing the bare minimum of homework it's a miracle they actually let him graduate at all. Maybe Merton just made sure he wouldn't come back next year, it wouldn't shock him. Jess personally couldn't stand the guy, and he bet it went both ways.

Now, Dean's remarks surprisingly affected him more than he wanted to admit. Jess was never the one to plan things ahead. He took each day as it came, and literally just rolled with the punches. Right now it suddenly became crystal clear that Rory and he didn't have long before their relationship status would change from local to long distance. How would that work for them? What would Jess do? Should he just work full time? Attend a community college? And what about the big elephant in the room? He couldn't ignore the fact that he had a burning desire to get out of this shithole of a town. And with her gone next year, the little tolerance he had grown accustomed to would disappear completely.

Student at the ticket counter: "How many tickets do you want?"

Jess shakes his head, getting back to reality for a second.

"Yeah, uh, I'll take two."

APARTMENT ABOVE LUKE'S DINER, SAME DAY

"Caesar, where are the tomatoes!?" Luke yells from the counter standing with his back against the door.

The main door closes with a loud thud and the bell shrieks a little as the dark typhoon of a boy comes crashing in with an annoyed look and hanging shoulders. Before Luke gets time to greet the familiar figure, Jess descends up the stairs and into their shared "bachelor" pad.

"Caesar, forget about the tomatoes and cover for me, I'll be right back".

Noticing the boy's worried face Luke follows Jess, that's what a good parent would do right? You sense when your kids' worried and ask them about it. That has to be written down in a parental guidebook somewhere…Luke thinks while he rushes up the creaking stairs.

Jess flings his keys and the recently bought prom tickets on the dresser and hurries into the shower, not precisely eager to discuss his future or anything else yet again with Luke. He needs to cool down and collect his thoughts, something a heart to heart with his uncle won't give him the chance to do. Before Luke gets his chance at even greeting him, he's in the shower.

"Hey, what's the hurry?" Luke half way yells at the bathroom door being shut in his face.

Jess answers from behind the bathroom door. "I'm meeting Rory in 20 minutes, can't talk." Hoping that would do the trick, he gets undressed, steps in the shower and lets the warm water slide down his tense body. Jeez, this was going to be a long day.

Standing alone in the apartment, Luke shakes his head. "Ok, there's some leftover Chinese in the fridge, eat before you leave, and tell me when your leaving and where you are going, okay?"

"Mmh." Jess mumbles from the shower.

Luke frustrated as always turns to leave, but stops right before stepping out after catching a glimpse of some papers on Jess's dresser. Never seeing anything but his fancy hair products on said place, his interest is piqued and he walks over to check the suspicious papers at hand.

"The 2003 Stars Hollow High prom" Reads the heading on the first paper, flashing in sparkly big letters. While the second paper is a letter addressed to family and friends, informing them about the coming graduation ceremony being held in the gymnasium sometime later that following week.

"Oh". It dawns on Luke. Prom. Jess. Graduation.

"Jess is graduating and going to prom, wow". He mumbles to himself.

Luke sits down as the thought reassures him and makes him actually feel happy for his grumpy roommate/nephew. This was a big achievement, and he honestly feels like the day wouldn't even come. After receiving a couple of warning calls from both Principal Merton and some of his other teachers, he was half expecting some other turnout for Jess's high school career, the way it actually had turned out was by far more like a wishful thought come true than the realistic outcome he had both prepared for and feared.

Jess was graduating.

Jess storms out of the bathroom half dressed, as he hurries over to his dresser to find a shirt to wear. He opts for a black sweater, not thinking too much about it. He looks up in the mirror and starts gelling his hair. From behind Luke comes up and starts patting his back.

Jess shivers at the touch and jumps back. "Jeez, what did I do now?"

"Nothing, can't I give you a friendly pat on the back without it being a part of a parental punishment scheme?". Luke smirks.

Jess looks back at his uncle's weird and smiling face. "With you, my answer to that question is, No."

"Hey, come on. Im just"… Theres a beat. "Im just really proud of you Jess."

Jess notices the prom tickets and the grad-ceremony information letter in Luke's hands, and cringes, he decides to keep this pathetic moment of pride and relief short.

"Look I get it, your surprised, you're all surprised that I the scumbag of Stars Hollow, actually managed to once not fail at something. Well, listen I'm just as shocked and I don't need any friendly physical gestures, nor do I need any of your Luke Danes "pep-talks" for the future, ok? Just drop it, and I'll be out of your hair in no time".

Luke, stunned at Jess's abrasive nature concerning such a positive piece of news is taken aback. "What are you talking about Jess, I'm just proud of you that's all. There are no pom poms or even an "I told you so" planned here. I knew you could do this, and now well, you did."

Jess not feeling the same wave of sentiments or feelings of accomplishment. Rushes to put his jacket and shoes on, almost running out the door. He almost makes it, before Luke stops him by holding his shoulder behind.

"Hey, I don't know why your' in this mood, but I told you that you could at least tell me where you were going and when your' coming back. And don't think we won't at least try to celebrate this thing, even if that means I have to drag you fishing or something..." Luke tries to smile but sees Jess's blank face looking down at his shoes.

"I'm going to a party at this kid Kyle's house…Rory and Lane will be there. I'll be home before 11".

"Ok. Have fun". With that he lets go of Jess's shoulder as he watches his retreating form running down the stairs as if he was fleeing some crime scene.

He doesn't get it. For once Jess does something that won't require a big mouthful of yelling, and he is still as hard to crack open as ever. Walking down the stairs he thinks this time he has to make the kid feel some joy at least, as he mentally starts preparing an elaborate fishing trip or even a trip to New York...

TBC...

* * *

**AN:** Remember to please review. I still want to know if my writing is a pile of messy, exaggerated and OOC bleh, or if it is just meh. Help a girl out! :)


	3. Just Think more about things from

**_Chapter 3: "Just. Think more about…things from now on…"_**

* * *

_AT KYLE'S PARTY LATER THE SAME NIGHT_

_ Rory walks upstairs and finds Jess sitting in an empty bedroom._

"There you are." Rory says finally having located Jess after looking everywhere downstairs.

"Hey." Jess looks up from the chair.

"I've been looking all over for you." Rory steps into the room.

"Just got tired of everything down there."

"Are we allowed to be up here? I mean, Kyle was kind of discouraging it." She locks the door and goes further into the room.

"When you have a party, you get what you get."

"Yeah, I guess." She finally sees his face and can't help feeling there's something going on with him. She brushes her hand over his face as he leans into her touch. "Sad boy, what's wrong? You were looking forward to this party, what happened?"

"Nothing." His voice is distant.

"Something did. Come on, tell me". She pushes, while Jess leans in for a kiss.

"You're not tired of me, are you?"

Jess leans in for another kiss, this time lifting his hands to touch her face trying to prove to her that it is not her, it's never her. How could he ever get tired of _her_…

"That's a pretty good answer." She nods.

They kiss again, this time deepening the kiss. Jess slowly moves them down on the bed holding Rory steady with one hand carefully placed behind her back. Before the movement registers in Rory's over active brain, the soft touches from Jess and warm sensations in her stomach makes her move which naturally makes more room for Jess to place himself steadily on top of her. Suddenly they are both kissing with more fervor than they have before, and soon Jess is slowly rocking them both in a pace both unfamiliar and wonderful at the same time. As Jess starts trailing kisses down Rory's neck while trying to unbuckle her belt, the jig is up. With the sudden supply of air, Rory's back to thinking and that means there can't be any belt removal at this moment, not only will her key fall on the floor but, _this. cant. happen. here._

"Jess, wait." Jess keeps fiddling with her belt, already feeling some of the tension in his body relieving, making him overhear Rory's pleading sounds . . . "Jess, wait. . ."

"Jess!" Rory jumps of the bed and away from him.

"Jeez." Jess sneers. Regretting it the second he utters the words.

"Not here, not now." Rory pleads.

"Sorry."

"You did not think that it was going to happen like this, did you?" She half yells half whispers.

Jess looks down. "I don't know what I think anymore."

"Jess."

He remains quiet. His glance is glued to his shoes, not daring to look Rory in the eyes. A long pause goes by without anyone speaking.

Jess finally breaks the silence. "Im sorry… that was a pretty jackass move I made there."

"Yes, it was." She looks down and then back up to him. Lowering her voice she says. "I was partially to blame though…"

Jess's looks at her. "No, Rory. That was all _me_, I shouldn't have pushed you. It's just that…" He stops himself. Pouring out details about his horrible day would not make this thing here any better.

"It's what? Jess?"

"It's not you, Rory. It's just that I had a lot on my mind, and tried to… " Jess stops again.

"What Jess?" She steps closer to him, once again touching his chin, feeling him tense under her touch.

Jess breathes inn, looking at her first then the roof before producing a reader's digest version of the truth in his mind, hoping it will pass with her. Secretly knowing it won't. "I… today… I had a pretty _interesting_ day…" Yup. This won't do.

"Oh, what happened?" Rory pushes, looking him deep in the eyes.

Jess looks down again. Rory pushes his chin up again forcing him to look back.

"I went to buy the prom tickets like I told you I would and…"

Rory suddenly worries after hearing the word prom and seeing his broken face. She turns away from his face for a moment, breathing in deeply and preparing herself to hear the next words to come out of his mouth…

"And… I got them. The interesting part was the talk I had, or more or less was forced to have with Principle Merton…

"Oh, what… what did he say?"

"He told me I was graduating…" His face goes blank.

Rory confused at what part of the talk was considered_ bad_ news, carefully and almost whispers a reply. "And? The bad part of that is?

Jess shrugs, not knowing quite where to begin or how to even… He takes another deep breath before continuing.

"Uh, it surprised him…and it surprised me too…" Jess swallows hard.

Rory still not fully understanding the brooding aspect of this piece of information. Decides to change the subject in a hurry, hoping it will make Jess feel more comfortable with sharing, as she feels like there's more to the story than just him having a talk with the ever so annoying _Principle Merton_.

Rory prepares herself and dives right in. "You know about what happened or… almost…happened…before…this"…she points at them both and then the bed. - "…talk."

Jess finally looks up at her. "Yeah?"

"I was thinking… I am ready."

Still not sure of what Rory was talking about Jess nods. "For what?"

"For _it_."

"I thought being vague was my thing… for what Rory?"

Rory looks away again, carefully saying the next words into the air, not moving. "For… _Sex_". The last part said with a lower voice.

Jess almost falls off the dresser he had been leaning against, and tries to stable his feet. He lifts his hands up to meet her face and moves her chin so that she's looking at him again.

"I think I want it to happen at prom." Her voice still low.

Jess still surprised at the turn this conversation took, almost stutters. "At….prom?"

Rory suddenly aware of the insinuation her previous statement made, tries to recover. "No, not at prom, prom…but after…you know on prom _night_."

Jess chuckles, coming up with various remarks on how clichés seem to be every stars hollow residents theme of the day, holds back not wanting to screw anything else up…

Rory senses his smirk. "And yes, I already know the originality behind the deal_, Grease_ was mentioned but Lane said…." Rory stops.

Jess smirks again, kind of amused at the thought of Lane and Rory discussing their future…uhm _plans…_

He tries on a serious face and continues. "Lane said?"

Slightly flushed Rory bites her lip. "I discussed it with Lane, and well, as much of a cliché it might be… it still fits timing wise, I mean I am leaving for Europe right after graduation… and you… I don't know… and…" Suddenly ranting, Jess stops her and leans in for a kiss.

"What was that for?"

"Uh, for you?"

Suddenly impatient Rory quips. "What, Jess, ok… but please just talk to me."

Here he was, back to avoiding the big picture. And here Rory Gilmore was telling him that she wanted to sleep with him, and all he could do was try to force her to bed with him, offering no explanations whatsoever… This day was making his guilt pile up like _Mcdonald's_ must have done for vegans everywhere…

"I'm sorry. And about before…" He takes a break and brushes a piece of hair off her face, tucking it behind her ear.

Jess breathes in. "It's just that ever since Merton told me I was lucky enough to even be graduating, I've been having this grave feeling of not earning this…" He takes a break. "I mean, I hardly even went to school! And the times I went, I was sitting in the back reading something completely irrelevant to the class… I even came to take a test without a freaking pencil… who does that and gets away with it?"

Jess takes another deep breath.

"And, then I get to graduate because I somehow managed to meet the _minimal requirements_? I am damn lucky, and I am a jerk for understanding that now. What would I do if I didn't graduate? Would you still wanna go to prom with me? Jess says with a sudden edge.

Rory breathes in as she suddenly understands the brooding and all over angst she's been sensing from him all evening. He doesn't feel like he deserves any of this, and he knows he almost blew it, just lucking out at the last minute. It must be eating him up that his carefree attitudes almost made him flunk out, making his way of life suddenly doubtful… the only difference is, it didn't. He was graduating.

Rory looks apologetically at him. "Jess, you graduating or not graduating doesn't change anything. Of course I would still wanna be with you…"

"You sure?" He looks down again.

"Yes. I'm sure. And I get it; you're angry at yourself, just… just don't block me or the rest of the world out… You were lucky once, now you know and you can be different the next time…"

Jess looks up at her.

"But, right now you're here and we are fine. Just. Think more about…_things_ from now on."

Jess smiles. "That was eloquently put, Ms. Gilmore."

Rory glares at him, slapping his shoulder.

"Ok ok, I get it. And I will… think more…about things." He repeats her words while smirking just to poke fun of her more than easy put advice. Advice that obviously had more meaning to them than he would like to admit.

"And now that I know how much thought you have given our future, or _some_ parts of our future at least." Jess grins. "I will gladly start doing the same…" Jess smirks and pulls her in for another kiss.

They deepen the kiss until Rory breaks it.

"So we're good?" Rory asks blushing.

"Yes, and uhm, thanks"

Rory not following. "Thanks for what?"

"For being the first person all day to not be shocked about my impending high school graduation."

Rory smiles. "Aw, well I have always known you could do it. I'm just happy your attendance record wasn't like Tammy Bakers'."

"Tammy who?"

"She's just a girl at Chilton who flunked out after showing up like 4 days this last semester."

Feeling the guilt pile back on Jess nods. "Oh."

"Anyways, forget about that and _your welcome_" Sensing his tense frame, she leans in and for the first time that evening Rory kisses Jess first.

Breaking the kiss, Rory smiles again. "Now about prom…."

_To be continued…_

* * *

_**AN:**_Thank you "guest" for being my first and only reviewer! Now come on people, tell me what you think. I don't mind some brutal honesty, so bring it ;)


	4. I don't know if you're going for the

**AN: Sorry if this chapter seems like a "filler". The story will eventually go ****_somewhere._**** For now though, this is all I have for you...**

* * *

_Chapter 4: "I don't know if you're going for the whole JLO at the Grammys wawawoom look, but I would not recommend it."__  
_

_Somewhere in a Hartford mall, a few days later._

Rory tries on a daring low cut dress, the dress is tight and from right under the left hip there's a long slit down to the floor. The dress is strapless and barely hangs off Rory's slender shoulders and upper body.

Lorelai peeks inside the dressing room. "Woah there, I bet Jess will _love_ that one…"

"I don't know if you're going for the whole JLO at the grammys wawawoom look, but I would not recommend it. There's a reason, actually there are _two_ reasons she can pull a dress like that off, and well I'm sorry to say you lack those…uhm.._advantages_" Rory closes the curtains in Lorelai's face.

"Calm down mother, I just tried it on for fun. And yes, I am aware of the many differences that exist between me and JLO. Our bodies being the least important one."

Lorelai gasps out in an over-dramatic sigh of relief."Pwww, thank God. You almost made me use the patented-overprotected-Emily Gilmore motherly voice. You know you don't want to hear that right?"

Rory giggles.

"I personally think you should totally go for a more covered up and modern version of _Molly Ringwald's_ "_Pretty in pink" _dress, I mean did she or did she not pull of the 3/4 sleeved pink dress off perfect. Anyone else tried that these days, and they'd look like a glittery sack of potatoes…" Lorelai rambles on outside the dressing room.

Rory stood contemplating in front of the mirror. She was still wearing the strapless black dress... Her mom was right, Jess would have a heart attack if he saw her like this… So far the most "daring" thing Jess had seen her in, was the PJ's she was wearing the day the inn caught fire, and still he was standing outside Lanes window, so basically in any closer proximity there had always been more layers covering the two of them… She keeps looking into the mirror, suddenly getting flushed. Her mind drifts off and of course thoughts of Jess these days always led to somewhat non PG-rated images, this time being no different.

Rory ends up thinking about Kyle's Party _again_, the way they kissed and the way she could see something different in his eyes. They were dark, dark and filled with words she never thought herself using… _want, desire_ and maybe even a dash of _love_. And after he opened up to her about school and everything, she knew then that she was ready to take their relationship to the next level…

Jess had told her that Luke was going away on a short trip the same weekend as the prom. He was going to order new stoves, and had to stay overnight at some showroom seminar in Woodbridge or somewhere. Honestly she didn't remember the details of Luke's travel plans, all she remembered was how it fit her whole "master plan". Rory blushed again, "Jeez Rory, calm down, desperate much"… she mutters to herself still staring into the mirror while also making a mental note to herself: _1. Talk to jess about staying the night at Luke's after prom. 2. Tell mom._

Rory cringes.

_Mom._ She had totally forgotten. And she had promised to tell her before it happened that day after the awful black eye debacle. Prom was in a less than a week, and while planning and vividly dreaming about… it, she still hadn't told her mom. Rory froze for a moment, this time mentally making a pro and con list on weather telling her mom before or after the deed, would be the best way to go.

Telling her before seemed like the smartest option. How would she else explain not coming home straight after the prom? At the same time telling her mom, and then facing her for a week knowing what they both knew, could possibly freak her out and ruin the whole thing. Hmmh.

"Hey kid, you aren't pulling a Houdini on me right?" "You've been in there for 20 minutes.. get out so mommy can watch her younger and skinnier self, and then bash you in vain." Still talking in a dramatic manner.

Rory comes out wearing a new dress, this one a deep turquoise A-lined floor length dress. It was body flattering, without being overly tight; the neck line was subtly covered in darker blue gemstones, being the only decorated part of the dress.

Lorelai looks stunned. "Yup, my mother might wrong about so much in this world, but there's one thing she sure is right about…".

"What?" Rory says, subtly trying to hide her slightly flushed cheeks.

"Blue is definitely _you_r color…" Lorelai smiles.

"Baby, that's the one!" Checking the price tag, Lorelai turns Rory around like a puppet holding her shoulders firmly.

"And the best part, it totally fits our budget!" Her smile grows.

"I thought we came here to get ideas, you know so you could make me the dress?"

"Yes, that was our initial plan… but plans change my friend."She grins. "And this dress is perfect for you honey."

Rory looks in the mirror again, this time looking closely and agreeing with her mom. The dress was simple but gorgeous at the same time. And her grandmother wasn't the only one who complimented her on wearing blue. A not so unknown dark haired boy had once warned her that if she ever wore blue again while giving him _the_ pleading puppy stare, he wouldn't know what else besides just giving her an extra refill that he wouldn't do for her. At another time he had told her that sometimes her bluish uniform made him actually consider attending a catholic school. This coming from the "too cool for school" attitude holding bad boy himself. Rory blushed again, this time catching her mom's attention. This was definitely the perfect dress.

Lorelai waves her arms. "Woho, Earth to Rory".

Rory looks at her mom seriously. "Mom, we need to talk."

* * *

**AN: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! It means a lot, so keep reviewing and tell me what you like or don't like about it :)**


End file.
